


Только мой

by RagniAlkari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breath Control Play / Erotic Asphyxiation, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Multiverse, Possession, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari
Summary: От мира пахнет весельем и сталью.
Relationships: Abi/Shu-Ten (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Только мой

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на чувство собственничества и принадлежности одновременно, укусы, чувство опасности, смутный намёк на асфиксию.

Аби смотрит в бескрайнее синее небо — ни тени, ни облака, только чистая необратимая синева. Где-то в ней зарождаются сонмы миров, гаснут звёзды, свиваются петли реальностей, и никому среди всей этой бесконечности нет ни малейшего дела, что Аби — видит.

— Кто мы здесь?

Мир — песчинка. Осколок чужого бытия между сотен смертей и рождений, вселенных и тёмных провалов безвременья. Аби кажется сам себе таким маленьким, что даже атом, затерянный на перекрёстке пространств, — излишне значимое сравнение. Но даже так Шутэн рядом. Потому что он — рядом всегда.

— Мы — драконы, — говорит Аби и смотрит вдаль.

Там трава, и трава, и у самого горизонта — горы, едва заметные в дымке на окоёме небесного купола.

— Ух ты. Летаем?

— Нет.

— Жаль.

Шутэн насмешливо ухмыляется, садится прямо на землю и обрывает вокруг травинки. Этот мир слишком чист и наивен. И потому — первозданно жесток.

Аби медленно выдыхает:

— Драконы здесь умирают в безвестности. Уже не люди, ещё не боги. Всего лишь воины мёртвого короля.

— Паршивый мир.

— Да.

Ветер мягко касается кожи, приносит запах нагретой земли и гуляет волнами по желтоватой зелени под ногами. Аби лжёт. Мир прекрасен от края до края, от первой пульсации и до последнего своего издыхания.

Шутэн ложится в траву и закладывает руки за голову. Он тоже знает.

— На самом деле нам просто не повезло здесь, да?

Небо звенит тишиной и полуденной сонной одурью.

— На самом деле, — признаёт Аби, — такие миры мне нравятся.

Такие — глупые. Такие — странные. Такие, где каждый шаг — поворот ножа в ране, где вечность пахнет войной и безумием юного мироздания. Такие, как волосы давно ушедшего короля. Как край плаща уже стареющего бродяги, не знающего покоя. Как вера глупого дракона, что он не может жить счастливо.

— Ты ненормальный.

Шутэн улыбается.

Аби смотрит — вдаль, вдаль и вдаль, за границу туманного горизонта, сквозь расстояния, время, случившееся и никогда не случавшееся. Смотрит молча, застывшими и распахнутыми глазами.

— В таких мирах, — говорит он на выдохе, — я понимаю, что ты — только мой.

Смешок Шутэна подхватывает шорох ветра в траве. И пока Аби смотрит, он — делает. Встаёт одним коротким движением, хищно щурится в небо и просто шагает — за горы, за край небосвода, за грани разумного.

Аби садится на его прежнее место и тонет в колышущемся зелёном море.

От мира пахнет весельем и сталью. Он знает то, чего Аби — не знает.

Шутэн возвращается почти сразу. Стоит, перегораживая небо, всё так же щурится в неведомое «где-то», и глаза у него самодовольные и опасные. Аби не спрашивает, что он сделал. Возможно, плюнул на могилу короля. Возможно, убил дракона. Возможно — странника.

— Мне, знаешь, тоже, — Шутэн широко ухмыляется и слишком медленно наклоняется, нависает в звенящей близости, — …не нравится тебя с кем-то делить.

Что-то трескается со звуком лопнувшего стекла, мир беззвучно хохочет в осколках, в зрачках Шутэна — вся тьма преисподней, только что утопившей в крови пару-тройку ещё не рождённых вселенных, и это — счастье.

В отличие от дракона Аби умеет позволять себе быть счастливым.

В отличие от дракона Аби плевать на красноволосого короля.

В отличие от — Шутэн только его. Спокойно-злой, загораживающий синеву вечности над головой, пахнущий чужими смятыми травами и чем-то своим собственным — недобрым, лесным и тёплым.

— Ни с кем, значит? — Аби хмыкает и неотрывно следит краем глаза, как движутся его руки — касаются плеч, невзначай подбираются к горлу.

— А что, какие-то возражения?

Аби коротко судорожно вдыхает, когда на шее смыкаются жёсткие пальцы, послушно откидывается на землю, смеётся, когда ладонь Шутэна на миг давит крепче и сразу же исчезает, сменяется острыми нечеловеческими зубами — до боли, до дрожи, до чёткого осознания: сожмёт хоть немного сильнее — и мир окрасится в красный, и больше не будет ни юного чужого мира, ни тихого фырканья под самым ухом, ни бесконтрольного, злого, всепоглощающего чувства собственничества. И — принадлежности.

— Если, — говорит Аби, — когда-нибудь, — и распускает шнурок на его волосах, — я найду место, где ты почему-то меня не любишь…

Шутэн поднимает голову от его шеи, смотрит прямо в лицо, и на губах у него расцветает пугающе ласковая усмешка.

— Я его сам уничтожу, — говорит он. — И тебя тоже.

— Меня-то за что? — совсем неискренне удивляется Аби и хрипло охает, когда между ног резко втискивается колено.

— За просто так, — обещает Шутэн. — Чтоб не придумывал лишнего.

Шнурок в конце концов расплетается, волосы падают вокруг завесой, мир окончательно выцветает в зелёный, и Аби, закрыв глаза, торжествующе улыбается.

— Меня устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_special/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
